Bittersweet
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: More KyoXHaru, because apparently I've got a knack for it :3Yay me! Sorta sad..sorta not...rated for future chapters! I suck with summaries...
1. Act I

Quick Notes: I don't own fruits basket…but I do own when it comes to writing about these two XD Or so I've been told. Yes, another HaruXKyo story! This ones a little sadder…but it gets better! No lemon yet…but all of you know I'm a horndog, so expect that to change! So here ya go, enjoy Ch. 1 of Bittersweet. Thanks for reading! Forgive typos, errors, etc. :3

Kyo sighed. He tugged at his tie and tried to un-tuck his school regulation shirt from his pants, with little success.

"Kyo! You have to leave it tucked it! It's school policy! You'll get into trouble!" Came Tohru Honda's sweet voice. She gingerly placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder and went about trying to re-tie his tie. Kyo opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a hand reaching up to grip his sleeve.

"Morning…." Haru replied groggily. He stared down at Tohru and gripped Kyo's sleeve tighter, pouting a little. Tohru, who hadn't noticed, finished tying Kyo's school tie and stood back beaming.

"There! See, its not so bad!" She said smiling warmly. Kyo stared, then returned the smile. Haru glared back at Tohru, then at Kyo. Noticing his glace, Kyo gave Haru a sour, confused expression, as if to ask, "What's your problem!?". Haru merely stared back at Tohru and brought his deep grey eyes back onto Kyo. Kyo bit his bottom lip to stop a smirk from spreading across his face and shook his head. He gave Haru a wink, and one of his rare warm smiles before turning back to Tohru.

"Why don't you go ahead in. The bells about to ring…I've got some other stuff to do before I head inside." He muttered. Tohru stared back at him smiling innocently.

"Alright! Don't be long or you might be late! Goodbye Hatsuharu!" She called as she headed toward the school, waving over her shoulder.

Haru returned the wave, letting go of Kyo's shirt. "Yeah…bye." He muttered. Kyo waited until Tohru was out of earshot before breaking down and laughing.

"You big jealous ox!" He said. He smirked back at Haru whose face had fallen slightly.

"I'm not jealous…You just…smile at her a lot…" He muttered. Kyo shrugged it off throwing his arms up behind his head. Haru stared up, gently walking over and grabbing Kyo quickly around the waist.

"**I **think you look pretty handsome in your school clothes…" He whispered in Kyo's ear. Kyo blushed.

"Heh….Y-yeah…" He muttered. Haru smirked, leaning closer to Kyo and nibbling at his ear a little.

"I think you'd look even better without them…" He said. He dipped his long tongue in Kyo's ear and felt the cat shudder.

"H-Haru…." He said. He heard the warning bell ring in the distance. If they didn't hurry, they'd be late. He gave a nervous laugh and pushed Haru off him. "C'mon…We've gotta get to class….We'll be late…"

"Wouldn't want to upset Tohru." Haru said bitterly. Kyo shot an angry glare at Haru.

"Would you stop that!? I -love- you! You! You big idiot…" Kyo muttered. Turning he stormed off toward the school. Haru glared after him. He sighed, running his long ring-clad fingers through his soft white hair.

Running he caught up to Kyo. He eyed him closely.

"WHAT!?" Kyo yelled, flaring up and practically hissing at the calm boy beside him.

"I-Nothing…love you too…." Haru muttered. Kyo gave him an odd sideways glance. He sighed and reached out grabbing Haru's hand.

"C'mon…I'll walk you to class…but if anyone asks…you're sick…And…you'd pass out if I didn't hold your hand…or something…" Kyo muttered blushing. Haru smiled and gripped Kyo's hand tightly.

"Should I try to throw up or something…?" He asked jokingly. Kyo gave him a sideways glare, but smiled.

"No…you smart-ass…" He muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked out into the sunlight and squinted. School was over for the week and he had the entire weekend to spend with Haru. He covered his eyes with one hand and scanned the schoolyard for him.

He spotted him and waved. Haru waved back smiling and started walking over.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled! She came running up smiling.

"Would you like to go play badminton with Hanajima and Arisa and me?" She asked. She smiled sweetly up at him and gently gripped his arm. Kyo stared back and opened his mouth to answer but stopped feeling a ring-clad hand slip into his own. He blushed quickly shaking his head at Tohru.

"N-no…I don't feel up to badminton…" He said. Arisa glared at him.

"Probably worried he'll break a sweat!" She yelled. Kyo shook Haru's hand from his and met Arisa's glare with his own. Haru stared back at Kyo, grimacing as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Shut-up Yankee!!" Kyo screamed back. Tohru glanced between the two nervously.

"Uhm…Uhm….K-Kyo…please don't.." She started. Haru glared in her direction. Hanajima walked between the two and gripped Tohru tightly by the shoulders.

"Don't fret Tohru…It is natural for children to fight…" She said smiling. Tohru just stared at her bewildered. Haru began to dig into his ear and sighed.

"Why do you have to fight all the damn time!? He just doesn't want to play a stupid game with you! Can't you just let it end there!?" He yelled. Everyone froze and turned in Haru's direction. His eyes had gone from a light grey to a deep, almost black, color. Kyo gritted his teeth.

"Shit…" He thought. "Black…He's gone black…" Tohru stared hard at Haru, sweat beginning to show on her forehead.

"Go play your game…I'll take Haru home…alright?" Kyo said, staring hard at Tohru. She nodded to show that she understood and turned, taking Arisa and Hanajima's hands, and walked away. Kyo turned his gaze back to Haru who was standing and smirking at him.

"Had to get the little girls away before I hurt them, aye kitty-cat?" Haru said. He walked closer grabbing Kyo's hips and pulling him closer.

"Uhn…H-Haru…why don't we wait until we get back to your house…alright?" Kyo muttered. Haru's eyes got wide, then he narrowed them glaring hard at Kyo.

"What's wrong?! You don't want people to know we fuck!?" He yelled. Kyo's eyes widened and he blushed jumping on Haru and throwing his hand over his mouth.

"Shut-up you idiot!!" He screamed.

Haru swatted his hand away and gave him one last glare before turning and storming off toward his house.

"H-Haru!" Kyo yelled. Haru turned and screamed something Kyo couldn't hear and broke into a run.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM!?" Kyo screamed. He threw his arms in the air exasperated and stormed off in the direction of Tohru and the others.

Yuki stood silently, trying to register what he had just seen and heard. A blush crossed his cheeks as he thought back to what Haru had said.

"T-They…." He couldn't finish his sentence and put a hand over his mouth. "How…do they….What…?" He shook his head and stared towards Kyo and the others. Kyo's face was red, and his eyes looked wet and swollen and he kept biting at his lips. Yuki stared toward the direction Haru took off in and saw a path of destruction, including and overturned garbage can and a trail of smashed up tree limbs. He sighed. He wouldn't mention anything about this…he didn't need the headache.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Notes: Ohh…this chapter ended on a sour note…Figured out what's wrong with Haru yet? If you haven't, you will in the next chapter. This one was relatively short…but I'll have the next chapter up soon!! I love writing for these too…but I feel bad for breaking up their paradise…

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	2. Act II

Quick Notes: I **do not **own the sexy mass of greatness that is Fruits Basket…but I do enjoy using it to fulfill my smutty fantasies XD Ch.2 now, read, review, forgive typos and errors…also…they may be a little out of character…but it was hard to keep them angry and uncaring the whole time…XD Enjoy!!

**on a side note Does anyone know whats wrong with the site?! It says I have 4 reviews for this story…but when I go to read them only 2 pop up!? Sorry for everyone I haven't replied back to yet! I can't see your reviews! It's not my fault! Thanks for reviewing anyway…:3 I'll try again later…I guess.**

-love-

Kyo threw his books on the bed and flopped down beside them. A picture of Haru glaring angrily at him earlier that day floated up through his mind.

"Stupid…ox…" Kyo muttered. He fell over, burying his face into the pillows and thought.

"We've been through all sorts of shit…first there was the black him and my…," Kyo lifted his hand up to his neck where a faded hickey sat. "Then that time in the school storage room….and when we actually told each other we loved each other…We're a legit couple…so why does he act like this!?" Kyo muttered.

"I'd be gone if the sex wasn't so great…" He grumbled. Kyo grimaced, knowing that wasn't true. He _loved _Haru. He still felt weird admitting it, but his whole heart belonged to that black and white headed idiot.

He flopped his head back into the pillows, his stomach churning from unease.

"I guess…I should try to work all this out…" He muttered. He nodded silently to himself.

"He should be at home…I don't think anyone else is there…I'll talk to him, try to reason with him, and resolve this whole thing before it gets any worse." He decided. He jumped off the bed and threw his door open…coming face to face with Yuki.

Yuki's hand stood frozen in the air, ready to knock on Kyo's door.

Kyo glared.

"What do you want?" He said. He backed up a little ready for a fight, should it come to that.

Yuki just stood, his eyes staring into Kyo's crimson ones.

"Wh-Where are you going?" He muttered. Kyo snorted and looked off.

"Hmph…Like its any of your business…" He snapped. Yuki opened his mouth and started to say something, but thought better of it.

"Y-You're going to see Haru…right?" He said. Kyo's snapped his head back to face him and widened his eyes.

"WH-H-How do you…know that?" He said. Yuki laughed.

"So you **are** going there?" He said. Kyo growled.

"Shit…Gave myself away on that one…" He thought. He shrugged, nonchalantly, at Yuki.

"So what if I am…." He said. "Don't tell me you're angry because he's tugging on my shirt sleeve now instead of yours…" Kyo said smirking. Yuki's shoulders went rigid and he glared.

"I am **not** jealous of you, you stupid cat…" Yuki said. He stared hard at Kyo, his hand tightening into a fist. "I was just…" Yuki started. He turned, his back to Kyo.

"You looked sad about….something today. I was just…making sure you weren't…crying your eyes out…or something…" He said. Kyo's face froze and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Wh-What? You were…" Kyo swallowed hard, re-adjusting his face back into his usual glare. "Why the hell would I be **crying**?! I'm not all girly, like you." He spat. Yuki's shoulders slumped and he turned and walked off toward his room. Kyo stood in the doorway, blushing.

"Stupid rat…." He muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru walked in his house and casually knocked a lamp to the floor.

"Fuckin…Kyo….that…bastard." He muttered. He clenched his fist and stormed into his room, slamming his door behind him.

"God…damned…cat…" He muttered. He gritted his teeth and threw himself on his bed. Flashes of Kyo flew through his head and he sighed.

He closed his eyes picturing Kyo smiling at him. Tears sprang into them and he felt a lump come into his throat as he rolled over on his back.

His eyes snapped open, now back to a misty grey, and he sighed.

"Why does my stomach feel so tight?" He muttered. He felt a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it off puzzled.

"What…the hell?" He said. He hated going black and never remembering what had happened. The knot in his stomach got tighter and he felt sick.

"Something bad must've happened…" He muttered.

He heard a knock on the door.

"Comin…" He muttered. He jumped up walking slowly to the door. He opened it and saw Kyo standing there with his hands in his pockets and a blush on his face.

"Haru, we need to-" He started.

"Hey kitten, I wasn't expecting you…" Haru muttered. Kyo's face shot up and he met Haru's eyes. He sighed, angry.

"Of course….You'd turn back and we'll just forget the whole thing even happened!" He yelled. Haru took a step back, staring at Kyo puzzled.

"What're you-" He started. Kyo pushed him aside and stormed in.

"Today at school you practically screamed that we "fuck" and then you got pissed about nothing and stormed off!" Kyo yelled.

"And this morning you pretty much tried to molest me!" He added. "Not to mention you were getting all huffy about Tohru!" He finished. He crossed his arms glaring.

Haru felt his chest tighten at the mention of Tohru's name. He placed a hand on his forehead.

"I-I don't…remember…" He said. He heard Kyo huff and looked up glaring. "I can't! It's not my fault! You know how I get when I go black!" He yelled. Kyo glared back at him, his arms still crossed.

"It's just **so **convenient you don't remember screaming our sex life out in front of everyone!" Kyo snapped.

"So what!? It's none of their damn business, why should they even care!?" Haru spat back. Kyo threw his hands up.

"I give up! Don't you get it Haru?! What we do is between us! Do you really think I want you to yell it out!?" Kyo screamed. Haru glared back at him, clenching his fists.

"I'm **SO **sorry!! I didn't know how much saying you've slept with me would shame you!!" He yelled. He saw Kyo's back go rigid.

Kyo lifted his hand up to point at Haru.

"Don't give me that crap! We both agreed we'd keep it a secret for as long as we could! Neither of us wanted questions!! It's not about you, and you know it!" Kyo said.

Haru glared, his eyes getting darker. He quickly blinked it away, swallowing hard.

"Is it too much to ask for you to at least hold my hand!? Or what, you can't do that either?! You dropped it the second **_Tohru _**and her friends showed up!!" he snarled. Kyo's eyes widened. Haru put a hand to his forehead and began to massage his temples slowly.

"What're you talking about!?" Kyo screamed. Haru walked over and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders.

"I'm sick and tired of this Kyo…If you want to be with me, be with me!! Don't fuck me and then hide it from everyone!! You're making what we do feel….wrong…" Haru finished. His voice softened and he blinked. "Do you think its wrong Kyo?" He asked. Kyo swallowed, averting Haru's eyes.

"It's not…wrong-wrong…It's just…not something you scream to everyone…"

"When you told me you loved me…You said you wouldn't mind if someone found out….You said…it'd be awkward…but you wouldn't get all….mad about it…" Haru said. Kyo bit his bottom lip.

"Well…I didn't expect either of us to scream it out loud…" He mumbled. Haru let go of his shoulders.

"I'm sorry ok…?!" He yelled throwing his arms into the air. "I can't control myself when I go black, you **know **that! Did anyone hear me!?" He yelled. Kyo thought, then slowly shook his head.

"There see!? Problem averted, our secrets not out and no one got hurt!" He said. He put his face in his hands and stood a minute. Kyo walked over, throwing his arms around him.

"I'm sorry…too. I didn't mean to show up and just scream at you about it…I know its not your fault when you go black…I'm just…I was just worried you know!? I mean…I've never done this before and…I dunno…I guess I'm not a very good boyfriend…" He muttered.

Haru dropped his arms to his side and stared hard at Kyo.

"That's the first time you've ever called yourself my boyfriend…" Haru said, smiling a little. Kyo smiled back and shrugged.

"Well…It's true…I mean…we **are** dating…" He said. Haru reached up, his hands circling around Kyo's shoulders.

"I love you…." He muttered. Kyo tightened his grip and nodded.

"Love you too…" He said. He stared up and kissed Haru softly on the lips.

Haru smirked. "So I really tried to molest you this morning?" He muttered.

Kyo nodded. "You don't remember? I thought you were white when you did that…" He muttered. Haru shook his head.

"Sometimes I just go in and out like that…It's annoying really…" He said. He laughed a little.

"So how far did I get?"

Kyo glared up smiling. "Well…your tongue was in my ear…" He mumbled. He saw Haru's eyes widen.

"Hn…That had to be black me…You know I'm not for that tongue in….wherever stuff…" He laughed.

"True…" Kyo muttered. He reached his hands down grabbing Haru's ass. "I was thinking…" He said. He eyed Haru carefully and inhaled deeply releasing a long sigh.

"Do you think maybe…**I** could do…the….well…**_it_** next time? I'd ask…Black you, but I'm sure he'd say no. You're more dominant that way…but I thought…maybe the…you-_you_ would…you know…." He finished lamely. Haru gave him a confused smile, but nodded.

"Nothing wrong with trying I guess…" He muttered. "You'll have to go slow…" He added. Kyo stared.

"Y-You mean…now? You want to do it now?" Kyo asked bewildered. Haru nodded.

"May as well right? I mean…you're here, I'm here….and pretty horny." He added mumbling. Kyo stared at him grimacing.

"You're always horny…." He muttered. Haru shrugged.

"It's a mystery…" He said. Kyo let go of Haru and nodded.

"Alright…but…I won't be very good and….and you can't laugh!" He yelled. Haru shook his head.

"I won't…" He said. Kyo nodded.

"A-Alright…" He said. Haru turned, smiling, and headed for his bedroom. Kyo gulped, clenching his fists, and followed him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Notes: Whoo! I think they were a little out of character when I wrote this…but the fight scene was a blast to write for XD

Well here we go! Finally getting slowly to the M rated goodness X3 That's next chapter tho…sorry to stop it short! I'm trying to show how their relationship is changing. Haru has some_ jealousy_ issues to get over while Kyo needs to figure out that PDA won't kill him :3 Ch.3 (and maybe some sex XD) coming up!! Read, reviews appreciated! See you guys next chapter!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	3. Act III

Quick Notes: Fruits Basket is not mine!! So quit calling me!! XD

Chapter 3!! Already!? Yes :3

Do you think I'm updating too fast!? Bah, you'll get over it XD Sexy sex, smutty smut sexy sex!! There…that about sums up this Chapter in a few words XD

For my reviewer and (hopefully, I don't want to get ahead of myself and become a stalker..) friend Mrs. Hastuharu-Kyo Sohma! Because her week sucked and buttsecks was the only remedy XD  
Enjoy -love-

Kyo stared down at Haru who was spread out underneath him trying to wiggle out of his pants.

"H-Haru….are you sure you want to-" A finger silenced him as Haru smiled up at him.

"If I didn't want to…I wouldn't have agreed…quit trying to talk me out of it." He muttered. Kyo blushed, smiling. He nodded and slowly helped Haru out of his pants.

Haru was already hard, and pre-cum coated the tip of his member. Kyo stared at it smirking.

"Excited..?" He said. Haru nodded.

"How can I not be…" He answered. He rolled over, with difficulty, and began to dig in a drawer beside his bed. Kyo kept himself occupied by dropping small kisses down Haru's back and running his hands up and down his ass.

"Are you trying to make me explode before we even get started?" Haru murmured, smiling. Kyo laughed softly but didn't answer. Instead, he merely continued kissing and turned his playful rubbing into grasping and pinching.

"You have such a cute ass…." Kyo muttered. He rarely got the chance to just sit here rubbing Haru like this. Usually either Haru was behind him or on top of him and Kyo had never noticed how perfectly shaped he was from behind. His back curved at just the right angle to bring out his shoulder blades and show off his muscles. He wasn't as muscular as Kyo, but he had enough to make him look more shaped and not just a bag of bones. Kyo followed his shoulders down his arms and to his thin wrists and long hands. He smiled, gently reaching down and grasping one of them. He felt the cold steel of Haru's many rings touch his hot hands and squeezed tighter.

"What's wrong?" Haru muttered. "You act like you've never seen me before…"

Kyo shrugged. "You're just….really pretty…That's all." He said, a blush running across his cheeks. Haru smiled sweetly, and tugged at his legs, lifting up onto his knees.

Kyo released his hand and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back and into his embrace.

Haru snuggled his face under Kyo's neck and smiled, kissing it gently.

"Mmm…You're so warm…" Haru murmured. He sighed contently, and reached up grasping Kyo's arms with his hands and pulling him around him tighter.

"You feel like ice…." Kyo said. He lowered his head and nibbled slightly at Haru's ear, catching one of his earrings and tugging on it. "Are you cold?" He asked. Haru shook his head.

"I guess I just naturally feel that way…It's a mystery…" Haru said as he shrugged. He stretched out his arms and yawned loudly.

"Tired?" Kyo asked. Haru nodded. "Do you want to…wait until some other time..?" Kyo offered.

Haru shook his head quickly and sat up, pushing Kyo off him.

"I know you….if we wait you'll be like, 'Oh, I don't really need to!!' If we don't do it now, we never will." Haru finished. Kyo grimaced.

"I don't sound like that…" He muttered. Haru laughed.

"Yeah…you're more high-pitched…" He said. Kyo glared. Haru just smiled back at him and spun around. Kyo stared as Haru sat naked in front of him, his cock bobbing and in need of release. Kyo stood up, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall while he fought with the waistband of his underwear, trying to get it over his erection without accidentally snapping it back and hurting himself. When he had everything off, he stepped out of his clothes and sat back on the bed. He stared off, blushing and biting his bottom lip.

"You're acting like a virgin…This isn't the first time we've had sex kitten…" Haru commented. Kyo glared back.

"I know that!! I'm just….I'm just nervous ok! I remember when I first did it and…it hurt a little and I just didn't want to….hurt you." Kyo said. Haru smirked.

"That's sweet but my hard-on is hurting me more than you ever could…" Reaching over and back into his drawer, Haru pulled out a small bottle of red liquid. Kyo stared at it with a confused expression.

"It's flavored lube." Haru said. He bit back a grin as Kyo's face blushed at the word 'lube' and continued. "It tastes like strawberries. Or, if you don't like that I've got chocolate, pear, vanilla, and blueberry…" He finished. Kyo gaped at him.

"Why the hell do you keep flavored lube in a drawer!?" He muttered. Haru sighed.

"I bought it after we started going out…I thought maybe one day we could have a little fun with it…" Haru said. Kyo still stared at him, but quickly shrugged it off nodding.

"Alright…why not…" He muttered. He watched Haru's face light up as he untwisted the top.

"You can smell the strawberries…" He said smiling. Kyo sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose. It was pretty potent and made Kyo's head spin.

Haru dumped some in his hand and leaned in, rubbing it all over Kyo's cock.

"Ah!" Kyo gasped. It was cold and he felt weird having it slathered all over him. He opened his mouth to protest, but all that came out was a low moan as Haru started pumping him slowly. The slick substance made Haru's hand slide up and down Kyo's cock with ease, enticing moans and gasps from the cat.

"Ohhhnnn…..H-Haru…..Nnnn…." Kyo moaned. Haru smirked and leaned in, licking slowly around the head of Kyo's cock.

"Mmmm…My little strawberry kitten…." Haru laughed. Kyo did his best to glare down at him, angry at the idiotic nickname, but soon forgot about it as Haru swallowed him whole.

"AHN!" Kyo yelled. Haru swirled his tongue around the base and slowly slid it up, stopping and rubbing hard at the veins and all the tender spots he knew Kyo liked. Kyo fell back in ecstasy. Haru sat up, rubbing his hand slowly around Kyo's balls and dipping two coated fingers into his entrance.

"Uhhnn…H-Haruuu.." Kyo cooed. Haru began pumping out of him quickly while he dipped his head back down, his lips touching Kyo's base and suckling all the way back up. Kyo moaned, waves of pleasure hitting him.

"Ohhnnn….H-Haruuoohh…Wh-Wait..!" Kyo yelled. Haru stopped, pulling his fingers out and releasing Kyo's member.

"Sorry kitten…old habits are hard to break…." He muttered smiling. Kyo sighed and sat up.

"Hand me that bottle and flip over. I want you on your stomach with your ass straight up." Kyo said. Haru stared and blushingly complied. Flipping his body over, Haru laid his head into the pillows and jetted his ass up into the air. Kyo smirked, coating three fingers, and leaned in pouring lube around Haru's entrance.

"What are you-" Haru started. He felt a tongue slowly begin licking around his entrance and he moaned. Kyo felt a strong taste of strawberries and Haru float into his mouth, and entertained the idea of asking him if he was a strawberry-milk cow. He chuckled in his mind and pushed the idea away.

"Ahhh…K-Kyo…You know I don't…l-like that…" Haru breathed. Kyo laughed behind him.

"I do…" He whispered, before driving three fingers deep into his cousin. Haru gasped, clawing at the bed sheets, as his body tightened.

"You have to relax or its gonna hurt…" Kyo muttered. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Kyo poured lube into his other hand and began rubbing Haru's cock slowly with it.

"Ohhhhhnnn y-yeah…." Haru muttered. Kyo smiled, slowly re-entering his three fingers. Haru rocked into Kyo's hand in time with the thrust of his fingers. When he thought he was ready, Kyo pulled his fingers out and released Haru's member.

Gripping his hips, Kyo rubbed his cock slowly around Haru's entrance, slathering it with what was left of the lube. Haru sighed feeling Kyo slowly start to push into him.

"Tell me if it hurts…." Kyo murmured. He gritted his teeth pushing in farther. "Ahhnn….Y-You're so…tight H-Haru…" He said. He swallowed, trying to control himself. His hips had the sensation to start bucking into the tight wet cavern in front of him, but he knew that he'd probably rip Haru in two.

"Ah! Nnnn…." Haru sighed. He lowered his bottom a little, feeling Kyo slide out and slowly push back in.

"Guh…Th-This is h-harder then it…looks…ah!" Kyo moaned. Haru was wrapped tightly around him and Kyo felt himself ready to explode as soon as he entered him. He bit his bottom lip, forcing his hips to move faster.

"Ohhnnn….H-Harder kitten…" Haru cooed under him. Kyo blushed at hearing his nickname fall out of Haru's mouth in a moan. He pulled as far back as he could stand and slammed back into him, leaning over and grabbing his shoulders.

"Nnnn….AH!" Haru sighed. Kyo had gone deeper and hit something somewhere inside him that had made his stomach flip. He moaned loudly, feeling himself come a little.

"Nnn….D-Dammit!" He breathed. Haru wrapped his hands around his organ and began pumping in time with Kyo's thrusts, trying to release the rest.

Kyo moaned, scratching into Haru's shoulders leaving marks.

"Ahhhh….H-Haru…I…I can't…" He sighed, his breath caught in his throat as he tensed. "Last…much longer….AH!" Kyo moaned. Haru had slammed his hips against him and was grinding into Kyo's groin slowly.

"Ohhhhnnnnn…" Haru released a long, drug-out moan as he came in his hand. Kyo felt Haru's muscles tighten and gasped as he came deep inside him.

"Ahhhnnngh…" Kyo sighed. He slowly pulled out, a little blood slightly mixing with the cum now coating his cock, and rolled over beside Haru.

"Y-You're bleeding…." Kyo muttered. Haru slowly turned, lying on his side and did his best to scoot toward Kyo. He gently laid his ass against Kyo's legs and pulled his arms around him.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" Haru commented. Kyo scooted his legs up, tangling Haru's into them, and laid his head on his shoulder.

Both released a contented sigh as sleep slowly overtook them.

-----------------------------HOURS LATER-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru stared out the kitchen window worriedly.

Yuki walked in, and stared at the filled plate that still lay on the table. Kyo's plate.

"He still hasn't come in?" He asked. Tohru turned, tears in her eyes.

"N-No….You don't think…something bad's happened….do you Yuki?" She asked. She hiccupped softly and placed her hands over her eyes crying.

"No Miss Honda…I-I'm sure he's just out training or something…You know how he gets." He answered. Yuki gazed out the window, doing his best to comfort Tohru by gripping her hands softly. He knew where Kyo was, though he didn't like to think about why he was there this long. He sighed, turning and giving Tohru a warm smile.

"We should go to bed Miss Honda….I'm sure Kyo will show up tomorrow." Tohru nodded and followed Yuki upstairs. She turned staring, teary-eyed, out the window one last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Notes: ZOMG!!! Yay!! I actually liked the way this one came out Go me!! I liked it because of all the little 'couple things' they did!! I also like it because they did it….but yeah…other than that…XD I hope you enjoyed it at well! Read, reviews are muchly appreciated! Thanks for reading, see you guys next chapter!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	4. Act IV

Quick Notes: -squee- This is my most reviewed story! Everyone seems to love it X3 I'm so glad! I haven't updated in a while because I've been trying to write two stories for littlefiction….Every time I write one, I'm like, "Oh god! That's terrible! It'll never be worthy -cries-" So I'm working on them…For now tho, have some more bittersweet! Forgive typo's, errors, etc. and enjoy! -love-

Kyo was shaken out of his deep sleep by a sting on his cheek. Followed by another. Then another. He slowly opened his eyes to see a ring-clad hand swing back and deliver one more hard slap across his face. Kyo's mouth opened in a silent scream and his brain registered that only one person he knew wore that many rings. He glared and spun around ready to beat the shit out of that retarded cow. To his surprise though, he wasn't met with lazy grey eyes and a smirking cow, but deep blue eyes and a mass of blond hair. Kyo jumped back, bumping into the sleeping Haru who lay naked next to him, and stared at the unknown woman in front of him. She had on piles of make-up and when she breathed the strong smell of alcohol and tobacco hit Kyo and almost made him fall over. He coughed at the smell and glared at the woman.

"Why the hell are you hitting me!?" He yelled. The woman reached in her leopard skin bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She placed one between her lip-stick stained teeth and lit it, smirking and blowing smoke into Kyo's face.

"Why are you laying in bed with my son!?" She blurted out, followed by a drunken laugh. She spun around and walked out of the room and collapsed on the couch. Kyo just stared dumbfounded. He felt something stirring beside him and saw Haru sit up.

"Shit…I feel like I've been hit by a train…." Haru muttered. "A mystery…"

"It was because I had sex with you, you moron….Your mom…or something…is here…" Kyo said blushing. Haru nodded.

"Yeah. Don't worry though….she won't remember seeing us curled up naked like this…she's most likely drunk." Haru sighed. He stretched slowly and did his best to scoot out of bed. He walked over and closed his door. Kyo noticed that he had dried cum and blood all over his ass. He blushed hard. Kyo looked down at his own cock and saw the same went for him. He sighed.

"Didn't we clean up before we went to sleep…?" Kyo muttered. Haru shrugged, as best as he could.

"Doesn't look like it. Nothing a shower won't fix though…but I think you should take yours at home…no telling how long moms bender will last…Plus I'm pretty sure Tohru would be worried."

Kyo smirked. "What makes you say that?" He asked. Haru shrugged.

"It is three in the morning….You came over here hours ago. I'm surprised there's not a search party out looking for you…" Haru finished. Kyo's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" He picked up a nearby alarm clock and gazed at it before flopping back into the pillows in despair. Haru chuckled.

"Relax…I'm sure they don't care….just tell them you were out….training or something." Haru murmured. Kyo groaned.

"R-Right…" He said. An image of Yuki flashed through his head and Kyo felt his stomach tighten. Yuki knew he was over here…What was he supposed to tell him if he asked!?

"It's none of your damn business…" Kyo thought. He nodded slowly and stood back up, trying his best to get dressed quickly. Haru smiled and helped him gather up his clothes.

Kyo blushed as deja-vu swept over him. The first time he and Haru had sex was in this room, on that bed. It ended similar to this, Kyo hurrying to get dressed. Kyo sighed and smiled. It was different this time though…

As he thought that, Haru walked over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm gonna take a shower now. Come see me later if you want. Love you." He said. He turned and walked into his bathroom.

"L-Love you too…" Kyo murmured. He finished getting dressed quickly and ran out the door. He snuck past Haru's mom, careful not to wake her up, and headed out the front door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki's head bobbed sleepily and he almost fell out of his chair. He sighed and stared at the clock on the stove. The blinking numbers said it was almost a quarter to four in the morning. Tohru would be up in a few hours, and Kyo still hadn't come back. As he thought this, the front door swung open and Kyo marched inside.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Were the first words out of Yuki's mouth. Kyo stopped short and stared hard at him. His stare turned immediately to a gaze.

"When's it your business what I do!? Why the hell are you here!? What're you doing, waiting up for me!?" Kyo spat back. Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"Miss Honda was worried about you! You made her cry, you imbecile!" Yuki yelled.

Kyo looked taken back for a second, but recovered quickly.

"Yeah?! W-Well who asked her to worry!? Who asked any of you! Stay out of my damn business!" Kyo screamed.

Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. He gave Kyo a glare so hate-filled it made the cat shiver.

They heard a small cough and turned to see Tohru standing in the doorway. Tears were falling from her face, but she was smiling.

"Oh…Thank goodness you're ok Kyo! I was so worried something bad had happened…" She said. She walked toward him and wiped her tears away.

"Where have you been?" She asked. Kyo froze. He didn't want to lie to Tohru…he couldn't. He bit his lip and opened his mouth to make some feeble excuse, but was cut off by Yuki.

"Training….Erm…He's been out training Miss Honda…" Yuki said. He smiled softly at her. She returned the smile and looked back up at Kyo.

"That was a long session huh?" She giggled. Kyo did his best to make a convincing smile, but inside he was shocked. Yuki just lied for him. He lied to Tohru for Kyo.

"I think we should all return to bed now, Miss Honda. We've got a busy day today…" Yuki said, gently taking Tohru by the shoulders and trying to direct her back upstairs. She smiled and began to climb them back up to her room. Yuki lagged behind until Kyo was one step away. He turned quickly and met Kyo's crimson eyes with his own icy violet ones.

"Don't misunderstand me…I didn't do that for you…I did that for Miss Honda. She doesn't need to know about…you. What you and Haru do together is….ugh…its between you two! But next time try thinking about someone other than yourself. If you make Miss Honda cry again, I'll break every bone you have." Yuki said. He turned and headed upstairs, two stairs at a time.

Kyo stood frozen. Yuki knew!

Kyo felt his lungs squeeze, and his breath shorten. He fell to his knees on the stairs, gasping for breath. Yuki knew…He knew about…about him and Haru! Kyo felt his stomach clench and he stood up slowly. He moved up the stairs silently and when he reached his room he fell on the bed and buried his head in the pillows.

"H-How did he…." Kyo muttered. Yuki knew…He couldn't have Yuki knowing! He'd hang it over his head…unless….

Kyo's eyes widened. He'd have to. There was no other choice. If Yuki should slip-up and Akito found out, all hell would break loose. There was no other option Kyo could think of. He felt his eyes tear up.

"I'll…I'll have to break-up…with Haru…" Kyo muttered. A tear rolled down his cheek and he turned over on his side. He wouldn't sleep any…that was for sure.

End Notes: I dunno if that's what Haru's mom really looks like…but in one of the books he said she wears make-up…and based on Haru's personality, I imagined this is what his mom would be...ZOMG! Cliffhanger!!! XD Not really…It's more like…a dramatic effect…I dunno…Poor Kyo…Poor HARU! How's he gonna take it I wonder!? Find out, next chapter X3 Read, reviews appreciated! Sorry this chapter was so short...I think I'm coming down with writers block...OH NOES!! DX

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	5. Act V

Quick Notes: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET! But I do pwn at writing for these two apparently XD I've been flooding everybody with stories lately since I seem to have cleared up my I don't want to write syndrome. Ok….I hope this comes out good…most of my stories suck while I'm writing them, but then get better when I go back and read them later :3

Here goes, roll fanfic -love- forgive typos, errors, etc.

Kyo got out of bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He stopped just short of the refrigerator. A tear rolled down his cheek and he was thankful that no one else was awake to see it. The clock on the stove read four in the morning, which meant he had been up sobbing most of the night. He dreaded school today. He dreaded everything today. He just wanted to go back to his room and curl up and die. Anything so he wouldn't have to face that rat…..or Haru.

Kyo got dressed quickly and left before anyone else had the chance to wake up and stop him. He'd head over to Haru's house and see if he could talk to him before school. He knew that Haru'd probably go black and he didn't think he had the energy to deal with that at school today. While he was walking, Kyo thought.

He and Haru together didn't really make sense anyway. They should both be with girls, planning on getting married and having children one day. A voice in the back of his head answered, "_It doesn't matter. You're both cursed. You're both as good as the other is going to get…_" Kyo shook it off and continued walking. He'd never noticed how cold it could get in the morning. He immediately wished he knew where his jacket was.

"Probably on Haru's bed where I left it…" He thought. He sighed. After what had happened last night, he felt like such an asshole. Haru had let him do that to him…and now he was coming to dump him all because of that stupid rat.

"_It's not the rats fault. You know he'd never tell….It's something else…." _There was that pesky voice again. Sometimes Kyo wished he could yank his brain out and shove it against a wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru woke up and wandered into the living room. His mom was gone again, but there was a note on the fridge that said she'd be back later. Haru sighed and plopped down on the couch.

His back hurt so bad. His legs hurt too. Hell, his everything hurt. He thought about skipping school today. Maybe he'd go and try to catch Kyo and drag him back here with him and they could have a day to themselves. Haru stretched and heard his back pop, not that it made it feel any better.

"Damn…I feel like I've been run over by a truck…." He muttered. He yanked all his clothes off and crawled under his electric blanket.

"Ahh…Better…." He sighed. He heard a soft knock at the door, followed by a gruff, "S'me…" and Haru's face broke into a grin. He got up slowly, wrapping the blanket around his waist. He turned the handle slowly and saw Kyo standing there shivering without a jacket.

"Poor kitty-cat…It's cold out there you know." Haru cooed. Kyo grimaced.

"I noticed." He shot back. Haru smiled wider, in spite of himself.

"I know what would warm you up…." Haru whispered, before letting the blanket fall around him. Kyo stared, his eyes drinking in Haru's body.

"Nobody's home…I thought we could both skip school today and just be lazy together…." He said, laughing a little. Kyo just stared and felt his heart speed up. He walked inside slowly and closed the door, locking it behind him. He fell into Haru, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

"I love you Haru…" Kyo muttered. Haru embraced Kyo back, running his hands through his hair.

"I love you too kitten." He said softly. Kyo's shoulders shook.

"Still cold?" Haru asked. Kyo shook his head slowly. He looked up at Haru, tears forming around the edges of his eyes.

"Kyo….Kyo what's wrong!? What is it?" Haru asked. Kyo reached out and wrapped his lips around Haru's. Reaching up, he pulled Haru closer, deepening their kiss and thrusting his tongue inside Haru's mouth. Haru moaned into it and Kyo could already feel him harden. Kyo shivered as Haru pulled his shirt up, rubbing his warm skin against Kyo's frozen body.

In no time, Kyo's pant were off and the two were laying on the couch, tangled in each others limbs.

"Kyo….why did you look so sad..?" Haru murmured. Kyo sighed and looked up, capturing Haru's eyes in his crimson ones.

"Yuki knows." Kyo stated simply. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. Kyo snuggled his cheek into Haru's chest and sighed deeper. "He knows…and if I step out of line even once he'll tell Akito." Kyo said. Haru's body stiffened.

"You don't really think-" he started. Kyo cut him off.

"I know….The only way for both of us to avoid this whole thing…is if he doesn't have anything to tell Akito." Kyo said. He felt his throat tighten, making the words hard to get out.

Haru sat for a minute. "We could deny it." He said slowly. Kyo shook his head.

"We can't…it's only a matter of time before someone else finds out…." Kyo said. Haru sighed.

"They wouldn't….they wouldn't tell…" He said. He didn't sound sure of himself.

"The would. I know for a fact Hiro would, and Momiji can't keep a secret! And if Shigure or Ayame found out, well they'd have a field day with it!" Kyo blurted out. Haru's body shook and Kyo looked up into his eyes.

Haru wasn't crying, but his eyes had gone to a light grey, almost white color. Kyo had never seen them like this before and worried that a whole new side of Haru might start showing. Haru closed his eyes and breathed in a deep, broken breath. He reached up with his hand and ran it through his hair. Kyo watched. He'd never really seen Haru sad, or worried. So far he didn't like what he saw.

"Alright….so the only thing we can do….is break it off." Haru muttered. Kyo nodded slowly. He felt the urge to tell Haru he had been up all night crying about it, but decided against it. Haru nodded briefly and stood up, pushing Kyo off him.

He gathered Kyo's clothes and handed them to the cat.

"Alright…fine. We're done. It's over. You can go now." Haru said. His eyes were a deep grey now and Kyo feared he had gone black.

"Haru-" Haru cut him off.

"Isn't that the only reason you came over here!? Didn't you rehearse what you were going to say all the way here!? Everyone's found out, so now there's no way we can be together! It's fine, I get it!" Haru spat. He turned and stormed toward his room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Kyo stood up and walked over to the door.

"Haru….I'm sorry…" He said slowly. He heard a sob from the other side and felt his heart break.

"Just go away." Haru said. Kyo stood by the door a while longer, listening to Haru sob and break whatever came into his reach. He sighed, and walked out, closing the door gently behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neither one showed up for school that day. When Kyo arrived home, he announced to everyone that he had just went for a walk and that he didn't feel well. He blamed the rain that was pitter-pattering outside of his window and everyone seemed to buy the excuse. Yuki gave him uneasy stares, but Kyo didn't have the energy or the want to fight him. He trudged the stairs slowly to his room and he fell asleep. He slept most of the day and dreamt of Haru. The rest of the day he spent sighing into a pillow and wetting it with the few tears that were brave enough to fall from his eyes.

Haru had spent the day destroying his room until finally passing out on his bed only to be woken up by his mother hours later. She'd arrived home from work and went directly to sleep.

Both boys laid on their beds and listened to the rain fall outside their windows. Each one wondering if the other one was thinking of them.

Haru was white now, his black side taking a break from sobbing and destroying things. His white side was a little more rational. He understood why he and Kyo couldn't be together. He understood that Kyo must feel exactly like he felt. And he understood it wasn't Kyo's fault. He sighed and rolled over, pushing his face into the pillows. He understood. He had to let Kyo know that. He had to let him know he knew it wasn't his fault, and maybe Haru had overreacted. He had to let him know that even though they weren't, no couldn't, even though they couldn't be together….Haru still loved him with all his heart.

End Notes: I'm not sure if I wrote this very well…But meh….I tried…I just need to work more XD Go back and read more of the books I guess. I KNOW THIS IS WAY OOC XD But, Kyo does have feelings you know. And he and Haru are getting much more comfortable around each other. If anything, Haru gets to see the side of Kyo that actually cares about something. More later, for now, sleep I have to be up in 3 hours XD Curse you keeping me up too late Fruits Basket!! Read, reviews are appreciated!!

-love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


	6. Act VI

Quick Notes: Ok you guys! In order for this one to make sense, you MUST go read White Wings Sequel to Black Heart!!!! The underwear Kyo's holding and how it got there, will be explained in that story :3

I don't think I have to worry about that though since, chances are, if you like my work the first story you most likely read was Black Heart XD It's pretty popular…the only one more popular is Confidence and this story XD

Sorry it took so long for me to update…I've been SO busy…But I'm here now x3

So….Once I get this up, I'll post another chapter of Friendship (my fluffy cute story) And maybe one of Drive Along…if I have time…Right now I'm focusing on this story and littlefictions #9 Plot bunny challenge. Aaaaand, my 1000th page view story x3

Which will be up soon and involve the Sohma Trio in a three way XD

Ok…enough of my long winded speech…and onto the fanfic!! Enjoy! Forgive Typo's and errors

-love-

"What's the matter with **_him_**!?" Yuki said.

Tohru and Shigure stared at him. Yuki, however, was staring towards the stairs Kyo had just ascended. They were all sitting down to dinner and Yuki and Kyo's chopsticks had touched again. Like all the times before Yuki simply got up and threw his away. Kyo just stared at him, then got to his feet and walked slowly to his room. Yuki was starstruck, and felt angry and ashamed at the same time.

"Maybe….you should go check on him…" Tohru said. Yuki turned to face her, a weary smile on his face.

"You know he'd just get angry if I came near him…" He said. Tohru smiled weakly and nodded as if to say, "Oh…yeah.."

"I suppose I could try to talk to him…." Tohru said slowly. She stood up, but Yuki simply grabbed her hand and sat her back down.

"He wouldn't listen to you, and he'd most likely just un-intentionally say something hurtful…" He said. Tohru nodded.

They both turned and looked at Shigure, who was busy slurping noodles off his chopsticks. When he felt their eyes, he looked up bewildered. Then his face broke out into a smile and his eyes sparkled.

"Me? You want me to do it!?" He said, still smiling. Tohru smiled back at him, but Yuki just turned away with a disgusted look on his face.

Shigure got up and patted Tohru and Yuki on the head while he passed, then slowly made his way up the stairs. Yuki could see a mischievous grin on his face, and his hands were tucked deep into his over sized kimono. Those two things combined were never a good sign.

Shigure knocked softly on Kyo's door and waited for the usual response of, "Go the hell away!!" or, "What do you want!?" but instead he simply heard a soft mumble.

"I'm sorry…?" Shigure said slowly. He heard a sigh, and then-

"What…?" Kyo said again. His voice sounded small and very far away. Shigure opened the door slowly and stepped inside, closing and locking it behind him.

"Kyo?" Shigure questioned. He looked around the room, but couldn't see even the slightest trace of orange hair, nor red eyes.

"What?" Kyo said again.

Shigure followed the voice and was soon standing in front of an open closet, where Kyo sat holding what looked like a pair of underwear.

"Why are you in the closet…and why are you holding your underpants?!" Shigure said. Kyo was acting strange…even by Shigures standards.

"That's none of your damn business." Kyo said slowly. Shigure had the feeling it would've been louder and angrier, but Kyo looked like all his energy was gone.

His face was pale, almost the colour of Yuki's skin, and his eyes had gone from deep crimson to a dull red. There were dark circles under those same, slightly bloodshot, eyes and his hair looked like it hadn't been combed all weekend.

"Kyo…Are you sick? Maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow…?" Shigure said slowly. Even he was starting to get worried.

"I'm not going to school tomorrow…" Kyo said. "I'm not going to school ever…and you can't make me." He said again, looking at Shigure for the first time.

It was when Kyo finally lifted his head up that Shigure caught a glimpse of the name on the tag of the underwear. Part of him wanted to cackle but he held it in and did his best to put on a sympathetic smile. At least now he understood what was wrong.

"So you're just going to let Tohru go all alone then? Yuki's so busy with the Student Council…and poor Tohru is so gullible. And the way high school boys are….well, I was one once…." He watched as Kyo's ears pricked up, and a glare crossed his face.

"FINE! I'll go to school! Whatever just-just leave me alone!" Kyo yelled. Shigure was glad to hear that the volume of the cats voice had gone back to normal at least, though nothing else about him had. Shigure nodded and walked slowly out of the room and back downstairs.

He stopped at the phone in the hallway and calmly picked up the receiver. After dialing some numbers, he waited a while.

"Ah, hello! This is Shigure Sohma….Wh-Oh yes. I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering…if Hatsuharu was about? Oh yes, I'll wait…Thank you…" He said. Shigure stood silently, smirking to himself. It was a few more moments before someone picked up on the other end of the phone.

"Hello…? Sensei?" Haru's voice floated up through the receiver. He sounded as bad, if not worse, than Kyo.

"Hello Haru….How've you been?" Shigure said, conversationally.

"F-Fine…But…Why're you looking for me…what's wrong? Has something happened to…to Kyo?" Haru asked. He had tried to make the question sound innocent, like asking about the weather. Shigure chuckled softly on the other end.

"No no…he's fine. A little sulky though…he acts as though he's lost his best friend…any idea why?" Shigure asked, trying to keep the playfulness out of his voice.

"Oh I…..I don't know…." Haru said. Kyo was sad….did Kyo miss him? Haru's heart leapt at the thought. "S-So he's acting weird…huh..?" Haru said slowly.

"Yes….Especially around Yuki…He's avoiding him it seems…and trying his best not to upset him. Very unlike Kyo…" Shigure said again, twisting the phone cord around his long fingers. He heard Haru sigh on the other end.

"I'm sure he's just….sick or something…." Haru said. His heart ached. He hated the way Kyo was acting…

"Well I thought maybe you could come over and cheer him up! I mean, you two were getting along so well for a few weeks, then suddenly don't get along at all!" Shigure said, a huge grin on his face.

"It was very sudden…." Haru sighed. Realizing what he just said, Haru quickly moved the conversation on. "I-uhm….Y-Yeah sure…I'll come…I'll be there…soon…" And with that Haru hung up.

Shigure calmly hung his own phone up and turned smiling. He wouldn't inform Yuki and Tohru about their guest, but instead suggest that they go grocery shopping or something. As for himself, he fancied a visit to the main house, maybe to bug Hatori. He walked back into the kitchen smiling to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo was still in his closet an hour later. Without realizing it, he had curled up in a small ball and had fallen asleep, using Haru's underwear as a makeshift pillow. A loud knock at the front door shook Kyo awake. He waited for Tohru or Shigure to get it. They knocked again. And again. And again. Kyo was getting pissed. Was anyone going to answer the door!? He stood up slowly and hobbled down the stairs. He couldn't be sad in peace. He decided to chew out the first person he saw on his way to the door. But he saw nobody.

"Where the hell is everyone!?" Kyo muttered. Shigure wasn't in the living room, or his study from what Kyo could see, and that rat and Tohru were no where to be found either.

Kyo gripped the doorknob to the front door and sighed. If this was Shigure's editor ready to kill herself again, Kyo was going to claw his eyes out.

He opened the door, ready to yell, "What?" into whoever's face, but the words got caught up in his throat when he saw who was standing there. Kyo immediately felt his stomach tighten and sickness washed over him.

"K-Kyo…?" Haru whispered. Kyo's eyes widened and he took a step back. Haru walked toward him, reaching out and trying to take Kyo's hand. Kyo pulled his hand out of reach and gave Haru a frightened look.

"Wh-What are you doing here…?" Kyo murmured. Immediately he felt like slapping himself. Why did he ask that? There were so many other things he wanted to say, why did he say that. "I miss you." was one, "I love you." another, "I need you." was yet another one. But instead he had to ask that stupid question. He watched Haru's face fall and felt his throat tighten.

"I was just….Shigure said-…Sensei said you didn't feel well and thought I could….cheer you up…." Haru said calmly. He took another step forward and had to resist the urge to fall on top of Kyo and cry.

"He looks like hell.." Haru thought. Kyo looked worse then he did, but that could be because Haru had groomed himself before coming over. Slowly, cautiously, Haru lifted a hand to Kyo's face and ran his fingers down his cheeks.

"You look…." Haru couldn't think of the right word.

"Terrible…." Kyo murmured, a blush crossing his cheeks.

Haru didn't say anything. Kyo did look terrible, but at the same time, he was the most beautiful thing Haru had ever seen. It had only been a few days since Haru saw him last, but that was too long.

Haru brought his other hand up, and cupped Kyo's face. Kyo sighed, moving his own hands up to Haru's chest. Haru leaned in lower, touching their foreheads together. Kyo felt Haru's ragged breath on his lips, and felt his own breathing speed up.  
"I miss you…..so much…" They had both said it at the same time. There was no telling who said it first, and neither cared. As soon as the words had rolled off their tongues, their lips collided.

Kyo didn't bother fighting as Haru walked him over the couch, throwing him on it. Haru's eyes had gone a deep grey, but Kyo didn't care which one it was, as long as it was Haru. Haru threw himself on top of Kyo and began kissing his neck, licking over the spot where he had "marked" Kyo before. He pressed his lips to it, and began to suck again, causing Kyo to moan and shake. Haru sucked harder, and began to bite hard at the spot. Kyo cried out in pain and pleasure. Haru slid his hands into Kyo's pants and began rubbing his groin through the boxers, still sucking as hard as he could on Kyo's neck.

"Aaahh…H-Haruuuoohhhnn….Th-That hurts….!" Kyo moaned. Haru just bit down harder, feeling a rusty taste flood through his mouth. He pulled his lips off, licking the blood off from around them. Kyo's neck was bleeding in little dots where Haru's teeth had managed to break the skin. Kyo reached up rubbing the tender spot gently and glaring at Haru. Haru just scooted around behind Kyo, spooning him and never letting his hands leave Kyo's member.

"Did you have to do that? What was the point of making it bleed!?" Kyo choked out while Haru continued rubbing him through his boxers.

"I wanted it to stay…and I wanted you to remember me…" Haru said slowly. His eyes were back to their usual soft grey now and he was smiling gently down at Kyo, his rubbing stopping momentarily.

Kyo continued rubbing his sore neck, and turned away from Haru blushing.

"Stupid cow….I never forgot you…." Kyo said softly.

Haru's eyes widened in surprise. Kyo turned his bright red face back to glare at Haru. Their eyes met, and locked. Haru smiled gently, and Kyo just "Hmphed" and turned his face away again. Haru leaned in by his ear and gently traced it with his tongue, beginning his rubbing again.

"Nnnn….Kyo…." Haru sighed, rubbing his bulge against Kyo's backside. Kyo froze, unable to move. Haru continued rubbing harder, in both places.

"H-Haru…..Wait…I-I.." Kyo started. Whatever he had meant to say instead came out as a deep throaty moan as Haru rubbed harder behind him, timing it to his thrusts in Kyo's boxers.

"Kyoooooohhh…." Haru sighed, throwing a leg over Kyo's and gathering more friction.

"Nnnn…guh…..H-Haru…W-Wait..Wh-We should be….Aaaaahhhn…" Kyo cooed as Haru sped up to silence him.

Haru's other hand reached up and gripped Kyo's hair, tugging it a little as Haru dug his nails into Kyo's scalp. Kyo moaned, now rocking into Haru's open hand.

Leaning in, Haru licked softly around Kyo's ear again before whispering, "You feel so goood…." in a lusty, deep-throated moan.

Kyo felt the hand snake out of his boxers and move to the button on his jeans. Skillfully, and with one-hand, Haru undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He sat up, and scooted down to the other end of the couch, grabbing the bottom of Kyo's jeans. Kyo opened his mouth to stop him, but Haru glared at him.

His eyes had gone a deep grey, almost black colour, and Kyo knew there was no stopping him now.

Haru tugged Kyo's pants off and attacked his boxers next. When Kyo laid before him fully nude, Haru smirked.

"Ready to play kitten?" Haru asked, pulling his own clothing off slowly.

Kyo gaped. He felt his cock twitch at the very sight of Haru, and his stomach tighten in anticipation. Kyo nodded slowly, and threw his arms up beside his head.

"Good…" Haru murmured. He leaned in and licked the inside of Kyo's thighs slowly, scratching his legs a little with his nails. Kyo moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Haru's mouth get closer to his member.

God, he had missed this…..

End Notes: I'm evil XD

Yes, I stop it here :3 For 2 reasons One, being that I want the next chapter to be nothing but super hot kinky lovely make-up sex with Kyo and BLACK Haru, cause he's kinkier. And two, I figure at least this way, people will read the next chapter XD

So I'll see you next chapter, in which we'll get to see hot, cum-dripping, sex XDDD

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	7. Act VII

Quick Notes: Has it really been 5 months!? That's amazing XD I've been so busy with things…what with having a job and all. Writing sex stories doesn't pay the bills…well it would…If I could ever find a job like that…XD Aaaanyway…Bittersweet 7A lucky number..and you, lucky readers, will get nothing but sex…Kyo/Black Haru sex, and some Shigure/Hatori sex :3 Just cause I felt like it x3 Ok, forgive typo's errors, and such..Let's begin! Also: Had to re-upload this because the first one I uploaded was a .txt one and it looked horrible...So sorry about any confusion or anyting...Enjoy!

Hatori groaned. He had had the whole day to himself, free to do all his work and maybe, for once in his life, get caught up. The knock on his office door had brought him out of his thoughts and when he opened it…well…he wished he hadn't.

Shigure stood, his kimono falling off his slender shoulder on one side. His eyes were sparkling and he had that grin on his face. He walked in past Hari and spun around, still smiling.

"Weren't you expecting me Hari?" Shigure smiled softly. Hatori closed the door and locked it, sighing.

"I don't have time for games Shigure…I've got work to do. Now, if you don't mind-" Hatori pointed to a chair in the corner. Shigure's face fell.

"Fine…." He said. He yanked his kimono up around he shoulders and sat down in the chair with a huff. Hari nodded and turned, sitting back at his own desk. Shigure pouted for a moment, watching him scribble things on his blank paper.

"You know Hari…" Shigure said. Hatori took a big drink of coffee and answered with a,

"Hm?"

"I wouldn't have come if I knew you were going to act like a nun…" Shigure said. Coffee spewed everywhere and Hatori started coughing.

Shigure laughed, "It's those cigarettes Hari! They're not good for your health!"

Hatori turned, his face looked exhausted.

"**You're **not good for my health…" Hatori answered. He stood up, and removed his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack beside him. He began to unbutton his vest next.

"What're you doing now?" Shigure asked, watching Hari quietly undress himself.

Hari whisked his white dress shirt off, and sat down, working on his shoes.

"The only way I'll get you to sit quietly is to tire you out. And the only way to tire you out-" He didn't finish the sentence. With his shoes and socks off, Hari stood up and pulled his pants off slowly, along with his underwear. Shigure jumped up and ran over to him, rubbing circles on Hari's toned chest.

"You know me so well, Hari…" Shigure said playfully. Hari sighed.

"Why are you still dressed?" He muttered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AH!" Kyo yelped. Haru had bit around the base of his member, causing Kyo to shiver and twitch.

"D-Do you have to bite it….H-Haru…?" Kyo said between gasps. Haru released Kyo's member from his lips with a loud suck.

"Yes…I like to watch you wiggle Kitty-cat…." Haru smiled. He resumed his activity, causing Kyo to buck his hips up off the couch. Haru slid his hands over Kyo's tan legs, trying to hold him in place.

"Easy pet…We're just getting started…" Haru cooed. Kyo sighed, his body felt in complete bliss.

Haru sat up, wrapping Kyo's legs around his waist and slowly trying to push into him. Kyo whimpered.

"H-Haru..I-It's been a while…and…." Kyo started. Haru stopped and rolled his eyes smiling.

"Fine." He said. He licked his hand and slowly began to rub it over his cock.

"Saliva's fine for a lube, right Kitten?" Haru said. Kyo just nodded, watching Haru slowly pump himself as he coated his member with the makeshift lubricant.

"Grit your teeth Kitten…" Haru whispered smirking as he slowly pushed into Kyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki and Tohru walked up the path that led by their secret base and right up to Shigure's house. They held a bag in each hand, full of what was probably that nights dinner. Tohru let out a gasp of surprise and Yuki heard her laugh.

"Yuki! Look! The strawberries are in! They're so big and beautiful! I wish we could pick them…I could make a strawberry cheesecake tonight!" She exclaimed.

Yuki smiled.

"I'll go take these bags back to the house and come back with our gloves and our tools and we can get started, and maybe plant some more." He said. Tohru's eyes lit up and she nodded.

Yuki gathered the bags up in his arms and hurried off toward the house. Tohru sat down under and tree and touched each strawberry gently.

"I hope Kyo's in a better mood now…." She said softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nnnn….H-Hari…N-not so rough.." Shigure smirked as Hatori grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him over on his stomach, pulling his kimono off in the process.

"Nnn…" Hari said unconcerned, as he began to stroke up the path of Shigure's back.

Shigure cooed, wriggling around under Hatori's weight as he lowered himself down and began licking up his back and over his protruding shoulder blades.

"Nnnnn…Y-You know what I like Hari…" Shigure murmured. Hatori chuckled softly behind him.

"I should…We've been doing this since Jr. High…." He said softly, running his hands over the band of Shigure's underwear and slowly pulling them down. Hari smiled slightly at the sight of Shigure's tight ass.

"I know…The only thing missing is Ayame…" Shigure mumbled, lost in thought.

Hatori grabbed him roughly by the hips and hoisted Shigure up on his knees.

"He's busy I'm sure." Hatori said plainly before spreading Shigure's cheeks and leaning in to lick around his entrance.

"Yeah but-AH! H-Hari you've gotta give me some warning first…" Shigure said, blushing slightly and bringing his head down to rest on his arms.

Hatori continued probing him with his tongue, eliciting moans and gasps from the man under him.

Shigure sighed, enjoying the feeling of Hatori's long tongue going inside him. The only other person who had a tongue like Hari's was Ayame. Shigure chalked it up to their signs and cursed his small rounded dog tongue before Hari tore his thoughts away.

"You've got to lean up a bit more…" Came Hari's husky voice in his ear. Despite his efforts, a light blush crept across Shigure's faceHatori had the sexiest voice when he was in the mood, which was hardly ever. It would get deep and rasped, you could practically **hear** the lust dripping off every word.

Shigure lifted his knees up a little higher and gasped, feeling one of Hari's lubed digits pop neatly into him.

"We should start slow….It's been a while since you've had me inside you…" Hari murmured. Shigure's cock twitched at the sound and he nodded quickly. Hatori pulled the slick finger out and re-inserted it a little faster and rougher. Shigure moaned.

"M-more….Put another one in…." He sighed.

Hatori pulled his finger all the way out and slid two into Shigure this time. His cock shook with anticipation at the tight, wet feeling his fingers were experiencing. He couldn't do this much longer….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh God H-haru…." Kyo cooed.

Haru smiled, wrapping his hand around the red-headed boys member and pumping slowly.

"Mmmm…..You feel sooo goood Kitten….You're tighter than usual…." Haru smirked, pushing his head in and out and rubbing around Kyo's cock slowly.

"Nnngh….F-Faster Haru…Pl-Please!" Kyo yelped. He was doing his best to wriggle down and swallow Haru's cock whole, but the cow's firm grip on his own appendage had kept him from going very far.

"Sshh Ssshhh…..Settle down Kitten….We'll get to the rest soon….for now…" Haru threw his head back, closing his eyes, "Just let me enjoy you…."

Kyo bit his bottom lip, his face red and sweating from the pressure building up in both his dick and his entrance. His stomach tightened in anticipation as Haru pushed his head in again, and loosened when he pulled it out slow, dragging it on the walls of Kyo's entrance. Kyo's eyes fell on the hand on his member, lazily rubbing circles under the head and over the veins. Kyo sighed as the cold rings ran over parts, followed by Haru's hot fingers, massaging heat back into him. He clamped his eyes closed, lust taking over his thoughts as his hand wandered down and pushed Haru's out of the way.

Haru's eyes opened and he glanced down, watching Kyo's face relax with every pump. Haru placed his forgotten hands on either side of Kyo's hips and slowly began pushing the head of his cock in and out of his entrance, enjoying the show under him.

"Nnnn….gah….Ohhhnnn….Y-yeah….Harder…" Kyo moaned, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to slide down a little on Haru's cock. Haru raised and eye brow and continued pumping into him. Kyo sighed, wriggling down a little more.

"Nnn…M-more…." He muttered. Haru smiled as more of his cock retreated into the tight cavern in front of him.

"Mmmnn…..You feel good when you wriggle kitty-cat…" Haru sighed. Kyo smirked a little, his eyes still shut tight.

"Nnn….I'd feel even better if you'd just push into me…" Kyo said.

Haru gripped Kyo's hips tighter and pushed in a little.

"Mmm…You're right….Want more Kitty?" He asked.

"Ohh yes….M-more…" Kyo whispered. Haru smiled and pushed in a little more, watching Kyo wriggle slightly.

"Too much, pet?" Haru smiled. Kyo shook his head quickly and licked his lips.

"Nn-uh….not enough…." He said. Haru smiled, thrusting himself in up to the base of his member. Kyo moaned feeling himself packed with Haru's cock.

"Oooohhnnn….Yeah….R-right there….That's what I want…." He sighed. Haru leaned in, capturing one of Kyo's nipples in his mouth and sucked gently.

He released the nub with a loud suck and pulled out slowly, lifting Kyo's legs over his shoulders and his ass off the couch.

"Mmm….Yeah…" He murmured. Haru closed his eyes slowly and opened them looking into the kitchen.

At first all he saw was a purple haze, then as his vision became clearer, the haze became lavender hair…grey eyes…slender shoulders…It looked like….

YUKI!

Haru's stomach tossed, but he kept his eyes locked with Yuki's, trying to keep his face unsurprised.

Yuki, on the other hand, looked horrified. His hands were gripped over his mouth and he looked like he might throw up at any second. There was sweat running down his face and, as Haru looked down, a slight bulge in his pants.

Haru's stomach jumped into his throat. Yuki was enjoying this! A small smirk played on Haru's lips, then turned into a broad smile as his eyes grew darker. He kept his eyes locked with Yuki's as he pushed slowly back into Kyo.

"Ahhh….H-Harder Haru…" Kyo sighed.

"You got it Kitten…." Haru replied, his eyes never leaving Yuki's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki stared, unable to look away. He couldn't see all of it…The couch blocked some of his view. What he could see was enough to tell him what was happening. That, and Kyo's moans and pleas helped him put two and two together. When he first happened upon the scene, his first thought was to run, but his legs wouldn't let him move.

Haru's shoulders were so creamy and his eyes so intense, Yuki couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

"Ooohhnn…Y-Yeah Haru…..R-Right there…" Kyo moaned. Yuki felt his member harden. Kyo sounded so helpless and….usable.

"Mmm….Don't finish yet kitten….I want to taste you….." Haru said. With a smirk to Yuki, Haru's head disappeared into the couch. Yuki jumped, and his legs began to move without his knowledge. He had to get somewhere where he could see what was going on….He wanted to watch Haru "taste" Kyo….whatever that meant.

He walked around to the far side of the house where Kyo couldn't see him and watched, waiting for something to happen.

Haru glanced up and locked eyes with him again, smiling and Yuki watched him push in and out of Kyo with amazing force. Yuki was surprised that Kyo wasn't ripped in half by now. Then it happened. Kyo let out a loud moan as a white fluid shot up onto Haru's chest and face and Yuki watched, horrified and amazed, as Haru stuck his tongue out and lapped it out of mid-air.

"Mmm…..Oh Kitty-cat you taste delicious…." Haru muttered. Haru's eyes left Yuki's and glanced down toward Kyo.

"D-Didn't you finish?" Yuki heard Kyo pant out.

"Not yet…but I'll get mine later…for now…we should get dressed. There's no telling when someone might come back…." Haru said. He glanced up with a quick smile to Yuki, then resumed looking down at Kyo.

"Alright…I'll get you later…." Kyo said. He sat up and Yuki stared at the back of his flaming red hair.

"Mmm…." He heard Kyo sigh and figured that he and Haru must have kissed from the loud smack that followed.

"Love you…." Kyo muttered.

"Love you too kitten…." Haru said, pulling Kyo into a hug and smirking over at Yuki.

Yuki felt his member harden at the look in Black Haru's eyes and shivered. He turned and eased back into the kitchen and slowly out the back door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Haru jumped up and threw on their clothes right before Yuki and Tohru walked back inside the house.

"Oh Hatsuharu! Nobody told us you were coming over today!" Tohru exclaimed.

Haru's eyes were still a deep black but he smiled at Tohru.

"Yeah…" He said, his eyes wandering up to Yuki, who was standing behind her in the doorway.

Yuki blushed when Haru's eyes fell on him.

"G-Good to see you….Haru…" Yuki muttered.

"It's very good to see you too…" Haru smiled.

"What's for dinner?" Came Kyo's voice.

"I haven't really decided yet….I'm sure we'll find something with all these groceries Yuki and I just bought! Hatsuharu are you staying for dinner?" Tohru beamed.

"Yeah…I guess I can stay…" Haru sighed. He put a finger in his ear and began turning it. He'd log Yuki away for later….he could feel himself slipping away and White Haru taking over….He'd worry about mouse-boy another time.

End Notes: There!!! Done!! At least…sorta done….I know what you're thinking, "WHAT ABOUT SHIGURE AND HATORI?!?!" I'll get to those two in the next chapter. This is a KyoxHaru story afterall. Sorry about the lack of updates, but what with college just around the corner and all, my schedule is gonna be a little hectic. Thanks for putting up with it you guys!! -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


	8. Act VIII

Quick Notes: I don't own FB, blah blah blah…Why do I keep saying that? You guys know I don't own it…or else this would be happening in the book :0 Aaanywho, HOLY COW! It's been another super long time since the last update…sorry bout that. I've had very little time to write…or do much of anything…I won't go into details but I will say most of it involves the hospital and some of it involves funerals. I'm fine though, and ready to get back on track :D Here's part 8 of my Bittersweet story! Forgive typo's, errors, etc.

-love-

Yuki's eyes were wide open as he lay in his bed. His alarm clock said it was almost three in the morning, but sleep didn't come easily to him. All he could think about was Haru asleep downstairs, and that he might sneak into Kyo's room in the middle of the night. Yuki hated to admit it, but he was listening hard in hopes of hearing something similar to what he heard early today. Yuki sighed and snuggled deeper into the covers, closing his eyes. He tried to picture what Kyo looked like during his and Haru's "sessions". Yuki pictured Kyo scowling up at him.

"What're you looking at rat?" Kyo spat. Yuki sighed. He doubted that's what Kyo looked like during…it. Yuki closed his eyes tighter and tried again. This time Kyo was looking up at him with one eye closed, and his flushed face drenched in sweat.

"Nnngh….H-Harder Yuki…" Kyo cooed out. Yuki felt himself harden at the thought of it and quickly pushed the image away. While arousing, it didn't seem like Kyo…Yuki closed his eyes again.

This time Kyo was looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"What's wrong rat, you don't like when I hold you down like this?" Kyo said, his smirk growing wider. Yuki felt a nervous tightening in his stomach. His "Mind-Kyo" continued to smirk down at him. Yuki moved his arms on either side of his head and imagined Kyo holding them down. Again, his Mind-Kyo was smirking down at him.

"Moan my name rat…What's my name?" His Mind-Kyo lowered his head and licked Yuki softly on the cheek.

"K-Kyo…" Yuki whispered softly, moving a hand under his covers and wrapping it around his rock-hard member. In his head, however, it wasn't him that was grabbing at his cock; it was Kyo.

"Good…You're so hard rat…Tell me how badly you want to come.." Yuki's Mind-Kyo's smirk grew wider, showing the boys fang like teeth. Yuki's hand stopped his pumping motion on his member momentarily, waiting for him to answer his own question.

"Hnn…S-So badly…" Yuki muttered. His Mind-Kyo started pumping again, slower and harder this time; more like the real Kyo would, Yuki imagined.

"Hah…Ohhnn…K-Kyo…" Yuki breathed. A small light shone into his room from the hallway, causing Yuki to snap out of his dream and sit up alert in his bed. Haru stood in the doorway smirking, his eyes were a deep black.

"Dreaming about my boyfriend…tsk tsk mousey…That's not a good thing to do.." He said slowly. He let himself inside Yuki's room and closed the door gently behind himself. Yuki scooted over to the edge of his bed, gripping the covers in a bunch to keep his cock and his hand covered. Haru merely plopped onto Yuki's bed and stretched out. He was wearing nothing but boxers and his characteristic necklaces and rings.

"Wh-What do you-" Yuki started. Haru's soft chuckle made the rest of the sentence die in Yuki's throat.

"I was just on my way to Kyo's room. He came down a little while ago and invited me up…However, on my way up I happened to hear you talking to yourself…so I thought I'd better pop in and see if you're still sane." Haru said smiling wide. "Tell me…Do you like when he calls you 'rat'?" Haru added, faking confusion and interest. Yuki's face broke out into a deep crimson, and shame washed over him. Haru broke out into a small laugh, holding his stomach to keep from laughing harder and louder.

"I…" Yuki started. He couldn't think of anything to say. He turned over with his back to Haru and grimaced.

"If you're going you'd better leave. He'll wonder where you are…" Yuki spat back at his cousin. Yuki's eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. Slowly, Haru worked his hand down and grabbed Yuki's still erect member; Haru's own cock now neatly poking into Yuki's boxer-clad bottom.

"I'm going. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come watch…I'll leave the door open a crack and make sure you have a good view if you want. You can see what Kyo really looks like in ecstasy, instead of relying on your silly imagination." Haru whispered into Yuki's ear. Slowly he began pumping Yuki's member and licking around his ear and earlobe. Yuki moaned and bit his bottom lip, his body heating up instantly.

"Only if you want…Kyo looks so sexy when he's being fucked. He makes the cutest faces and he moans my name over and over…You can replace it with yours in your sick imagination if you want…we'll share him." Haru cooed back into Yuki's ear. Yuki bit his lip harder, drawing a little blood. Damn Haru! Damn him! An image of Kyo flashed across Yuki's mind.

"Ohhhnn…Y-yeah…Just like that…Oh Yuki…" His Mind-Kyo moaned. Yuki felt his stomach leap as Haru's hand left his cock.

"That's where we'll be if you decide to join us…Just make sure he doesn't see you…I don't have to remind you how he really feels about you mousey." Haru muttered. With one last lick of Yuki's earlobe, Haru climbed out of the bed and out the door quietly. Yuki gulped and jumped out of bed running to the door. He listened carefully.

"Hey kitten…It's me." Haru's voice floated faintly up through the hallway. Yuki heard Kyo's door open and Haru laugh.

"Start without me?" Haru's surprised voice asked. Yuki heard Kyo laugh a little and his heart skipped a beat.

"Nope…Just getting ready for you…" Kyo's voice flew softly into Yuki's ear. It was low and dripping with lust. He had waited for Haru, painstakingly. Yuki heard Kyo's door close and closed his eyes, biting his lip again. He couldn't explain it. Ever since he heard Kyo and Haru doing…it, Yuki had thought non-stop about what Kyo might have looked like in the throws of passion. Yuki wondered if he looked ecstatic or if he wore his usual scowl. Yuki swallowed hard and gripped the doorknob to his bedroom. One thing was for sure…Whatever he had wasn't going to go away until he satisfied this curiosity. Slowly, Yuki opened the door and quietly stepped out into the cool hall.

End Notes: yes, I have to end it like I usually do…right before the sex XD; I actually really like the way this one came out…It kinda sucks now…but when I go back and read it later it won't be so bad…That's the way most of my stories are for some reason 66 Aaanyway, Chapter 9 is coming as soon as I can get another extra minute alone. I've also got some more exciting one-shots to post that I've been working on. So read, and reviews are MUCHLY appreciated :D

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


	9. Act IX

Quick Notes: I don't own Fruits Basket, blah blah blah...Anyways, sorry it's been so long since the last update D: I swear I didn't mean for it take so long ;3; Hopefully the following chapter will make up for it :D Forgive typos, errors, etc. ENJOY!

Shigure walked into the house slowly, rubbing his ass gently through his kimono. Hari had really done a number on him this time.

"Must be all the pent-up sexual rage.." Shigure thought smirking. He stretched, exhausted and slowly, very slowly, made his way up the stairs toward his soft welcoming bed.

When he reached the top he was met with a lavender-haired figure sitting in the hall looking rather worried.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Shigure asked, walking toward the boy. Yuki jumped up in a flash, his eyes wide and worried.

"What? Shigure? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked. His usual calm voice was high-pitched and worrisome. Shigure cocked an eyebrow up and smirked.

"I live here Yuki. Remember? My house you and Kyo keep destroying, despite me letting you stay due to my overwhelming generousity.."

Yuki's shoulders relaxed a little.

"Sorry I was just...I had to use the restroom.." He muttered.

Shigure's smirk got wider.

"Did you get locked out or something? If you had to go to the bathroom why were you sitting on the floor?"

Yuki blushed deeply. "Shit...How do I answer that?" he thought. He stood up griping the door handle to his room.

"I was just...thinking..that's all. G'night Shigure..." He muttered. He opened the door slowly and scrambled inside. Shigure chuckled lightly to himself.

"Oh to be young..." He stretched again, feeling the painful heat work it's way down his back and legs and sighed. "If I were younger I probably wouldn't be feeling like this..." He opened his own door and walked inside closing it behind him. Yuki waited until he heard Shigure's door close and lock before opening his own. He stepped back out into the hallway and cursed himself silently. If Yuki had been at Kyo's door when Shigure had come up those stairs...

"Idiot..." He cursed himself. "What are you doing? How would you explain that?" Yuki's face was crimson with self-hatred and embarassment. He turned, griping his doorhandle. This was stupid. How could he even think of doing something like what he was about to do? Yuki didn't think like that. He wasn't some pervert that needed things like this. He was above such belittleing behaviour. He expected behaviour like this from someone like...

"Kyo..." Yuki muttered. His eyes lowered slightly as he thought of what he had seen and heard earlier that day, and of Haru's offer that they could "share" Kyo. Yuki grimaced. They deserved each other, both of them were full of vile perversion and twisted thoughts. Yuki's mind wondered back to what he was doing before Haru had burst into his room. He blushed deeper. How was he any different from Haru or Kyo, laying in his bed imagining Kyo taking him? Yuki sighed, his stomach tigtening into a thick knot. He was already soiled with this...there was no getting away from that. His mind was already filled with sexual thoughts of Kyo and himself. Yuki's usually calm face twisted in disgust. This had gone too far. He opened his door and stepped back into his room. He had to get this out of his mind, but not that way. He wouldn't lower himself to their level. He'd confront Kyo about it...about himself, and tell the cat exactly what was on his mind. Yuki sighed, somewhat proud of himself for the decision he had made.

"Ah, not so hard..." Kyo's whisper caught Yuki's sensitive ears and made him shudder.

Kyo **would **have to make Yuki question his own decision...

--

Haru awoke the next morning with Kyo in his arms, breathing smoothly and evenly. His grey eyes wondered down Kyo's tan body and he sighed. He hated doing this while he was Black and not being able to remember all of it. He sat up, careful not to wake his bed-buddy and stretched. There was a heat in his stomach. Black him was upset about something...No, not upset. Pissed off. Black him was royally pissed off about something. Haru felt Kyo move beside him and quickly shrugged it off.

"Mornin' kitten..." He muttered.

Kyo looked up smiling.

"G'morning..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"He's so cute.." Haru thought, smiling gently. Kyo scooted closer, laying his head on Haru's cold stomach. He loved the way Haru's skin felt. It was nice to cool off since Kyo's own skin was always so damn warm.

"What time is it?" Kyo murmmered. Haru reached over and picked up Kyo's alarm clock off the floor; they had accidentally knocked it off the sidetable last night, he guessed.

"Three.." Haru murmmered. Kyo got up and stretched. Haru trailed his eyes down Kyo's body to his member, rock hard from morning wood.

"We've got school in a few hours...You can borrow one of my uniforms if you want..You were already wearing your boots and jewelry yesterday so-" Kyo's sentence was cut off as Haru wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Need some help with that?" Haru murmmered. He wrapped a hand gently around Kyo's cock and started pumping slowly. Kyo threw his head back onto Haru's shoulder and sighed.

"What'd you have in mind?" Kyo mummbled, sighing slightly as Haru's hand sped up.

"Well...It's been a while since I was on bottom...Whatcha think kitten? Feeling dominate?" Haru laughed a little as he felt Kyo's body tighten.

"R-really?" Kyo muttered. Haru nuzzled his nose into Kyo's neck and nibbled his shoulders a little.

"Really kitten..." Haru whispered. Kyo's heart lept and he turned, facing Haru and kissing him gently on the lips.

Kyo walked him slowly over to the bed and laid on top of him, resting between Haru's legs. Both boys were still naked from the night before, and Kyo was thankful that they didn't have to go through undressing. He ran his hands over Haru's chest, feeling every curve and muscle there.

"We need lube..You're not ready to be taken without lubrication yet.." Kyo muttered. Haru laughed slightly.

"You sound like an expert.." He said. Kyo grinned.

"I should be..." He said. Both boys broke out in wide smiles. Haru sat up and flipped over onto his stomach, and ran his tongue up Kyo's cock.

"AH! H-Haru..! You should tell me before you do something like that.." Kyo stammered. His face was deep red as Haru looked up at him.

"Sorry Kitty-cat.." Haru replied smiling a little. "I'm going to suck your cock now, ok Kyo?" He said in a mocking tone. Kyo scowled, blushing.

"Smart-ass..." He muttered. Haru smiled before lowered his gaze back on Kyo's erect member. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue across it again, slower this time. Kyo shivered.

Haru sat up a little, taking Kyo's cock in his hand, and gently began sucking on the head. Kyo moaned, his hands moving up and burying themselves in Haru's white hair.

Kyo grit his teeth, trying to prevent himself from pushing Haru all the way down onto his cock.

"D-deeper.." Kyo moaned. Haru complied, letting Kyo's cock slide all the way into his mouth. Haru moved back up, letting Kyo pop out of his mouth with a wet smack.

"There...all lubed kitten.." Haru murmmered. Kyo blushed and nodded.

Haru started to turn around but Kyo placed a hand on his shoulder. Haru looked back, Kyo's face was deep red, he was staring at the bed.

"Don't-uhm..Not like that...I want to.." Kyo brought his eyes up to Haru's face, "I want to...look at you...while I.." Kyo cut his sentence off there, his face almost on fire. Haru's heart sped up and he nodded. He flipped back onto his back and brought his legs up, spreading them. Kyo scooted up between his legs and placed his arms on either side of Haru, leaning down and kissing him gently. Haru brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kyo's neck, deepening their kiss. Kyo scooted up and slowly pushed his cock into Haru's entrance, careful not to move too fast. Haru's tongue stopped moving inside Kyo's mouth and Kyo felt his body tighten. Reluctantly, Kyo released Haru's mouth and sat up a little.

"Calm down...Relax or it's going to hurt more.." Kyo cooed, pulling his cock out of Haru slowly. Haru half nodded, closing his eyes tightly. Kyo remembered the last time they did this, Haru had been prepared first with his fingers, and they had had better lubrication then saliva. Kyo sighed, why didn't he used his fingers this time? That might have made it easier for Haru..

"Nnn...push back in, Kitten.." Haru whispered. Kyo snapped out of his thoughts and stared at the boy under him. Haru's face was red and one of his eyes were closed tightly. The other was fixed on Kyo, waiting for him to move again. Kyo nodded briefly, and grasped Haru's hips, slowly pushing his cock back inside the tight hole in front of him.

"A-Ahh..." Haru moaned. Kyo pulled out again and pushed back inside, quicker this time, enticing another moan from his partner.

"Ooohh...Nnn harder..." Haru whispered. "Make me come just from this kitten..." Kyo's stomach flipped and he sped up his movements, pulling out further and slamming back into Haru.

"AH!" Haru arched his back, lifting himself slightly off the bed. Kyo moaned, feeling Haru tighten around him.

Haru lifted his legs higher, spreading them more. Kyo sped up his movements, pulling all the way out and pushing back in as far as he could go.

"Ohh yeah...J-just like that Kyoooohh..." Haru moaned, arching his back again. Kyo's face was red and covered in sweat. He wanted to come so badly, he was so close.

"Ahhh.." Haru sighed, bringing his hips up to meet Kyo's hard thrusts. Kyo bit his bottom lip, drawing blood. He had to hold off...for Haru's sake. Kyo went faster, slamming into Haru with every thrust. Haru was gritting his teeth, bringing his hips up to meet Kyo everytime, and relaxing as Kyo pulled back out of him to do it again. It felt amazing. Everytime Kyo would ram into him, he'd hit Haru's special spot—HARD.

"Almost...Oh god Kyo, almost...!!" Haru brought his hips up one last time as white-hot pleasure raced through his body. He came in wet spurts, followed by Kyo.

"Shit.." Kyo muttered. His clawed nails were dug into Haru's hips as he finally released. He felt Haru pulsing around him and opened one eye to see the cow passed out on the bed, content and smiling, with a pool of his own cum neatly formed on his stomach.

"I love when you do this..." Haru murmmered. Kyo nodded, gently pulling out with a wet pop.

"You should probably go jump in the shower...everyone will be awake soon.." Kyo murmmered. Haru slowly got up and crawled off the bed, cupping his running fluids with his hands.

"I wish we could shower together.." Haru murmmered.

Kyo nodded, standing up. Haru gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the door, peeking out into the hall.

"Coasts clear, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast.." Haru murmmered. Kyo nodded, smiling as Haru tip-toed out of the room naked heading toward the shower. Kyo sighed holding his now flaccid memeber. He grabbed a nearby washcloth and wiped himself off quickly, then set abuot cleaning up the "crime scene".

--

Yuki was unusually quiet at breakfast that morning, even Kyo noticed it.

"What's wrong with you, rat?" Kyo asked. Yuki blushed but didn't answer. He glared across the table at Haru, who was happily eating his breakfast oblivious to everyone else. Yuki watched him closly. His eyes were grey, and he looked calm, content, and happy. He'd glance over and smile at Kyo every now and then, when he thought no one was watching. It wasn't the lecherous, wicked smile he'd given Kyo before when Yuki had...saw them. It was a sweeter, softer smile. A loving smile, really. Yuki's stomach tightened. He wondered if Kyo realized just how different the two parts of Haru were. Or if he would take something one of them did, out on the other one. Yuki swallowed. He hoped not. He stood up and excused himself from the table. He just didn't have the stomach to eat right now.

End Notes: WHOO! This chapter was 6 pages long :0 Seriously! But, it's up. This story is kinda writing itself now o.O..Like, whatever I had planned went out the window and now it's just being written by ear xD Sorry if this one came out a little rushed and cruddy -.- Also, sorry none of you got the Kyo/Haru/Yuki three-way xD But if I just shoved a three-way into the story it would've ruined it I think...or dumbed down my writing ;3; A well-written story with 0 lemon is better than a poorly written lemon I think. Anyway, I've got a little more time lately, so expect another update fairly soon. Read, and reviews are MUCHLY appreciated! Thanks for reading you guys :D

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


	10. Act X

Quick Notes: I don't own Fruits Basket! Does anyone still read this anymore xD I haven't updated in so long ;w; I'm so so so sorry! The main reason was because work has kept me from doing pretty much anything -w- The other was because I lost my password to this place -w-; I know, it was pretty embarrassing -w-; But I'm back now :D With Act X of Bittersweet!! Enjoy! Forgive typo's and errors and all that mess -w- Also there's a new (well sorta new) character in this one! Mind-Kyo xD! A character stemming from Yuki's sick imagination :3

-love-

Yuki hurried out the door, determined to catch Kyo and try to have a word with him alone. Now that Haru was white again, maybe he'd get lucky and they could have some privacy.

"Hey! K-Kyo!" Yuki called, doing his best to keep his voice calm. Kyo spun around, fixing Yuki with his usual glare.

"What do you want, Rat?" Kyo murmured. The nickname that had once urked Yuki to no end, now sent shivers up his spine. Especially when Kyo said it that way; so full of distaste.

"There's something I…Well, I…I need to talk to you.." Yuki finished lamely, running a hand through his lavender hair. Kyo glared back at him and turned to Haru, giving him a "What do you think?" look. Haru merely smiled back at him and nodded.

"I'll just…go on ahead and keep Tohru company…"He said softly. He assumed the talk was about Yuki's disproval of his and Kyo's relationship, and didn't want to go black from hearing what Yuki had to say on the subject. Haru sped up a little, meeting up with Tohru, and the two walked off toward the school.

Yuki, meanwhile, grabbed Kyo roughly by the hand and drug him off in the opposite direction.

"HEY!" Kyo blurted out. "Where the hell are you taking me!?" He did his best to try and tug his hand out of Yuki's grasp, but the rat had an iron-clad grip on it. Kyo eventually stopped struggling and let himself be led to a clearing where a little garden was sitting.

"This must be that secret fort or whatever, he and Tohru go on about." Kyo thought. He glanced over at the small garden and gave an unimpressed smirk. "Dunno what's so great here…" He thought.

Yuki turned to face Kyo and quickly dropped his hand. Kyo turned his head toward Yuki and fixed his blood red eyes on him. Yuki shivered slightly under Kyo's gaze. He wasn't glaring at him or yelling, he was just standing there, smirking in his cocky way.

"Alright rat, what's this big secret you had to drag me all the way out here for? Hurry it up, I'd like to catch up to Haru and Tohru before they make it to school." Kyo said, placing his hand on his hip. Yuki gulped nervously, here came the hard part.

"I suppose…the first thing I should do…is be completely honest…" Yuki started. He looked down to avoid Kyo's gaze and began lacing and unlacing his fingers together, nervously.

"Yesterday…Tohru and I were coming home from buying groceries, when we noticed that our strawberries had become ripe." Yuki motioned to the garden patch and Kyo turned to see small, plump flashes of red dotted in it. Yuki continued.

"So, I took the grocery bags from her and asked her to wait here while I put up the groceries and retrieved the tools and we would harvest them…I made my way back to the house…groceries in hand…and when I walked in I saw-well-heard, rather, you and…Haru…doing…" Yuki couldn't finish his sentence. His face turned a deep scarlet and he became very interested in a certain spot on the ground. Kyo, on the other hand, looked directly at Yuki, his eyes bugged and his mouth slightly dry.

"I tried to turn and leave...but my legs...sort of...froze..." Yuki continued. His face was becoming more scarlet with every word he spoke and he didn't dare look at Kyo's face.

"I tried not to look...but then Haru looked up and saw me standing there and...he stared. He just stared at me!" Yuki's voice rose and he felt his chest tighten. His breathing sped up and he shut his eyes tight.

"He invited me to come and...watch you that night...the two of you..." Yuki muttered.

"You didn't-" Kyo began and for the first time Yuki shot his head up glaring at Kyo's face.

"Of course not! Thats disgusting!" He spat. Kyo took a step back, surprised by Yuki's angry tone.

Yuki bit his bottom lip, he was lying of course. But there was no sense telling Kyo more then he needed to know. Yuki continued.

"I just wanted to tell you...to watch out for Black Haru...he's...not like the real Haru. He's dangerous." Yuki muttered. He thought back to the way Black Haru had stared at him, and a shiver ran through his body. Kyo was merely looking down at the ground, unable to say anything.

"K-Kyo..." Yuki began. He held out his hand and tried to tap Kyo on the shoulder, to wake him out of his trance. Kyo grabbed his hand and threw him into a nearby bush, much to Yuki's surprise.

"Just...Just stay outta my business ok!?" Kyo yelled. He turned and ran off toward the school, leaving a bewildered, and somewhat sore, Yuki behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki had made it to school with just seconds to spare. He hurried to his class, but couldn't concentrate on the school work placed in front of him.

"That's the first time he's ever thrown me to the ground..." Yuki thought. His mind kept going back to the shocked, and almost...hurt, look in Kyo's eyes.

"Did I do the right thing..? Maybe I **should** have just minded my own business..." Yuki thought quietly to himself. He ran a hand lazily through his lavender hair, trying to clear his head. Today was going to be the longest day ever.

The dismissal bell rang and Yuki jumped up, grabbing his books and heading through the door. He had already told all the members of the student council that the meeting that afternoon had to be canceled, due to 'personal issues'. He walked toward the student council building, hoping for some time to himself and some piece and quiet. Tohru jumped in front of him on the way, a worried look on her face.

"Yuki! Kyo wasn't in school today...No one has seen him at all! Was he sick this morning when you left him?" Tohru asked. Yuki felt a guilty pang in his chest. He had noticed Kyo wasn't in any of the classes he usually had with him, but he assumed he was avoiding him, for obvious reasons.

"He was...feeling a little ill this morning, yes." Yuki replied, giving Tohru a soft smile. Yuki felt a hand come up and pull on his hair.

"Aah-OW!" Yuki exclaimed, turning around and almost bumping into Hatsuharu.

"A-Ah, oh...Haru.." Yuki muttered. Haru fixed him with a lazy stare, his eyes light gray and worried.

"Kyo's sick you said? What was wrong with him? He seemed fine this morning." He replied. Yuki blushed. He didn't quite know how to answer that...

"I guess he just...caught a sudden virus or something. Yuki replied. Tohru seemed satisfied with that, and told the two of them she would go home and make him some soup. Haru, on the other hand, glared slightly at Yuki.

After Tohru bounced away, Haru grabbed Yuki slightly by the shirt and tugged him into the empty student council building.

"You took Kyo aside this morning for something, and now he's suddenly 'sick'. What kind of idiot do you take me for Yuki? What really happened? I want the truth this time." Haru said, making an effort to keep his voice calm. Yuki could see he was teetering on light and dark and couldn't think of what to say. He sighed and leaned back on one of the desks.

"Look...Haru...I know that you-well, _white_ you, would never hurt Kyo..." Yuki began. "But...black you is...well...not so loving..." Yuki finished, giving Haru a frightened stare from under his lashes. Haru gazed at him, puzzled, and Yuki sighed.

"Ok...try to keep calm alright?" Yuki said. He explained to Haru everything that had happened, right up till this morning, when he and Kyo had their talk. Haru merely stared at him, his face blank.

"H-Haru..?" Yuki replied. Haru closed his eyes and lowered his head into his palms, breathing slow and deep. Yuki began to worry, thinking he had caused some sort of panic attack in his younger cousin.

"Haru...look I'm-" Yuki began, reaching forward to comfort Haru. He was cut off by a ring-clad hand gripped tightly around his outstretched wrist.

"You...told Kyo all of that?" Haru said, his voice was low and Yuki began to get nervous.

"I bet you didn't tell him how you stayed and watched...or how you touched yourself that night, moaning his name." Haru looked up at Yuki, his eyes a deep black.

"I bet you didn't tell him how much you _wanted_ to come watch...To see his face when I took him...when I _used_ him." Haru continued, walking closer to Yuki and pushing him backwards onto the desk. Yuki whimpered, his body shivering from fear. There was no telling what Black Haru was capable of.

"You didn't tell him you were just as sick as me. Wanting to use him for your own sick fantasies. We're exactly the same...Kyo's nothing but a toy..." Haru continued. Yuki shook his head, clamping his eyes closed tightly.

"N-No! He's not...and I'm not like you! I don't do the things to him that you do!" Yuki spat, raising his head up to yell into Haru's face.

"Oooh...but you _want_ to Yuki...I know how badly you want to.." Haru cooed, lowering his face to Yuki's neck. Yuki grit his teeth and wriggled, trying to push the taller boy off him. He couldn't budge Haru's frame, no matter how much he struggled. Yuki sighed, he felt drained, like all his strength had left him. Haru began slowly nibbling and licking Yuki's neck, laughing slightly when he heard Yuki whimper.

"I know you want him Yuki...Ever since you saw him...heard him...I know your mind's been rotting inside out with thoughts of him in every possible way you could imagine him. There's nothing wrong with that...Kyo's very attractive...and a **very** good lover." Haru replied, continuing to lick slowly up and down Yuki's neck. Yuki sighed, trying to keep his mind from wondering back to thoughts of Kyo smirking down at him.

"If you want...you could pretend...I wouldn't mind..." Haru said, bringing the hand, still holding Yuki's wrist, up above his head. His other hand moved down to pull the lavender-headed boys shirt from his pants and slowly began pulling apart the buttons.

"N-No..!" Yuki cried, biting his bottom lip as his shirt was thrown open and Haru's hand grazed lightly over a hardened nipple.

"You could pretend I'm Kyo..." Haru continued, ignoring Yuki's protests as his hand ground into his chest. Yuki moaned, feeling Haru's crotch rub hard against the bulge in his pants. His face became crimson with shame as he heard Haru chuckle.

"You're already half-way there Yuki...All you have to do is take these pants off...Keep your eyes closed...I'll keep quiet, and you can imagine it's Kyo touching you like this..." Haru said, his hand leaving Yuki's chest and slowly working down to caress the bulge in his pants. Yuki moaned, tears springing into the corner of his eyes.

"N-No...Please..." He started. Haru laughed more, his rubbing becoming rougher.

"Is this how Kyo would rub you, Yuki?" Haru asked, mock confusion in his voice. "Or would he be more..._gentle_?" Haru cooed out, rubbing Yuki's growing erection slower and softer. Yuki whimpered, a tear rolling from his eye.

Yuki brought his free hand down on Haru's head, running his long fingers through the boys multi-coloured hair.

"M-More...gentle..." Yuki replied, more tears falling from his eyes. Haru raised his head up, gently licking away a few of them.

"Ah...Like this?" Haru replied, gently rubbing Yuki's erection, letting his fingers dance across it slowly.

"A-Ahn...y-yes..." Yuki sighed. He kept his eyes closed tightly, imagining Kyo touching him like this, smirking down at him with an almost sweet look in his eyes.

"More rat? Or should I stop?" Yuki's mind-Kyo asked.

"Nuh-No...Don't stop..." Yuki breathed. He saw his mind-Kyo smile slyly and reach higher, undoing his pants button and slowly, painfully slowly, pull down the zipper. Mind-Kyo's hands flew through the boxers fabric and pulled Yuki's aching erection free.

"Mmm...You're bigger than I thought..." Mind-Kyo replied, gently lowering his head to kiss Yuki's soft chest.

"K-Kyoooohh..."Yuki moaned out as he felt a sharp pain float up from his chest. Mind-Kyo began to suck and bite at that one spot, until Yuki could feel his lips release, and the bruised flesh swell. Mind-Kyo's mouth worked it's way up, lightly kissing Yuki's chin before capturing his lips. His hand sped up, slowly pumping Yuki's member, causing him to moan into the kiss.

Yuki's hand left the bright orange hair and worked its way down to the back of his neck, pulling him roughly into the kiss. Mind-Kyo complied and released Yuki's cock to bring his hands up around Yuki's waist, pulling him up off the desk and deepening their kiss. Mind-Kyo's tongue dove into Yuki's mouth as his crotch rubbed past Yuki's aching erection.

"Y-Your pants..." Yuki breathed into the kiss. "T-Take them off..."

He heard mind-Kyo chuckle before releasing him and standing up. Yuki heard the jingle of a belt and the sound of clothes falling to the floor, before a completely naked body climbed back on top of him.

"Mmmm...Yuuuuki..." Mind-Kyo breathed, rubbing his full erection against Yuki's. Yuki breathed out a moan as he felt mind-Kyo's hand wonder down and begin pumping both organs.

"F-Faster...Ahhhnnn....Pl-Please...Kyo..." Yuki moaned, throwing his arm up over his face and arching his back up off the desk. Mind-Kyo complied, grabbing Yuki's erect nipples with his other hand and pinching them. Yuki cried out, mind-Kyo grabbing his open mouth with his and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Ohhhnnn...R-Right there...Ah, ah, ah...K-Kyo...I'm going toooohhnn!" Yuki moaned as he orgasmed, shooting all over mind-Kyo's hand. He heard him laugh.

"You were really pent up, weren't you rat? I bet it feels good to release..." He felt mind-Kyo's weight lift off of him and heard him grunt as he continued to tug at his own cock.

"Sit still rat...I'm going to cover you..." He heard mind-Kyo say, his voice deep and gruff.

Yuki shivered at how dirty and wonderful he felt and moaned aloud when mind-Kyo growled as he released, covering his cool body with hot spurts of his seed. Yuki opened his mouth wide as it landed on his face, catching some and licking his lips.

He heard mind-Kyo panting and opened one eye slowly.

Haru gazed down at him, his face sweaty and tired, but his smirk still showing.

"Ohh Yuki...you look so good like that..." He said. His hand, still covered in Yuki's release, was wrapped firmly around his cock, his deep black eyes still fixed on Yuki's face.

Yuki felt his stomach boil in hot embarrassment. He felt Haru's seed slide down his cheek and land in his hair, while more dripped off his chin and down his neck. Yuki didn't even want to look at how much had covered his pale body. Tears formed in his eyes, and he didn't try to hold them back. He shivered, as they fell, mixing with Haru's seed all over his face.

Haru waltzed over to a nearby sink and pulled several paper towels out of the dispenser. He set them gently beside Yuki and pulled his clothes back on.

"Clean yourself up...and hurry home. Everyones going to start wondering where you are." Haru commented, coldly. He turned and swung the door open, walking out and leaving a sobbing Yuki behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo picked up a nearby towel and wiped the sweat from his head. He continued to punch the air, kicking at an imaginary opponent and pretending to dodge oncoming attacks. His cell phone nearby buzzed and he picked it up to see a message from Haru on the screen.

"Hey babe I decided to go back to the main house to get some rest since you keep me up all night ;) I'll txt you later. Love you!"

Kyo smiled to himself and set the phone down, turning his attention back towards his training. He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was Tohru coming to tell him dinner was ready. Kyo turned, and to his surprise was met with purple eyes instead of Tohru's big brown ones.

"Yuki.." Kyo breathed. Yuki's face looked tired and his eyes were bloodshot and wet around them. He had been crying a lot over something. Kyo just stood there, staring at Yuki's sad expression. What was he supposed to say? Maybe Yuki felt bad for what he had said this morning, and was coming to apologize.

"K-Kyo..." Yuki murmured. The name stung his lips, and all he could think about was how he had foolishly moaned it earlier that day. His mind cut back to him wiggling and writhing under Haru's hands, imagining Kyo touching and tasting him. He **was** no different from Haru...hadn't he just proven that. Yuki felt more tears sliding from his eyes and sighed as he leaned forward, exhausted. Kyo caught him, and Yuki clung to him, his arms wrapped tightly around Kyo's shoulders, trying to support himself.

"Yuki!? What's wrong you stupid rat!? What're you doing!?" Kyo blurted out, obvious fear in his voice. Yuki merely hung there, sobbing and shaking, his cries wracking his whole body.

"-rry!" Yuki sobbed out, his throat cracking and distorting the word.

"W-What?" Kyo replied, watching Yuki shake with every sob. Yuki brought his eyes up to meet Kyo's and Kyo felt a pang of sympathy hit his stomach as he watched more fat tears roll out of those deep purple orbs.

"I'm...so...sorry..." Yuki breathed, lowering his head and doing his best to stop his sobbing.

Kyo just stood there, bewildered. He could feel Yuki slipping away, down onto the floor and he quickly scooped him up, as best he could, to keep the frail boy from falling right onto the ground.

"Yuki, what're you talking about!?" Kyo asked, his voice frantic. The wiry frame in Kyo's arms said nothing and Kyo shook him slightly.

"Yuki? Yuki?!" Kyo yelled. After getting no response, Kyo quickly glanced left and right before scooping Yuki up into his arms.

"Stupid rat...you faint like a woman." Kyo said, carrying the boy downstairs towards his room.

End Notes: There! Act X is up :D Aren't you guys happy!? I know this one seems a bit OOC, but I've gotta admit I really enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the long delay, hopefully Act XI won't be so long away -w-

Read and Review! Thanks!

Truly, SoapBoxDerby -love-


End file.
